Yang Xiao Long
Character Synopsis Yang Xiao Long is one of the main characters and the fifth character introduced in RWBY. A yellow-haired girl and Ruby Rose's older half-sister, she wields twin shotgun gauntlets called Ember Celica. Easily the most hotheaded member of the group, when she gets very angry or if her hair is damaged during battle, she completely loses her temper. Her semblance is fire, where she uses flames and bullets against the enemy when she loses her temper and her eyes change from purple to red, and her hair glows a bright yellow. When fighting, Yang gets stronger with each hit she takes and uses the enemy's energy to fight back. Yang is the "big sister" of the group, caring deeply for her teammates. She is also very optimistic, never giving up in battle and hard times. Yang has revealed that her birth mother left her shortly after Yang was born and hasn't been seen since, but Yang is determined to find her, ever since she realized that Summer Rose wasn't her biological mother. Yang wanted to become a Huntress because of the adventure, as she is a thrill-seeker in search of a life where she doesn't know what lies ahead for her. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 7-C, higher with her Semblance | At least Low 7-C, higher with her Semblance Verse: RWBY Name: Yang Xiao Long Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Huntress-in-training, Member of Team RWBY Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Precognition, Able to manipulate and use her Aura defensively (Enhances her natural durability), offensively (Enhances her striking power and sharpens her senses), and able to unlock the Aura of another person, Regeneration (Low to Mid-Low), Able to convert damage into power with her Semblance, Fire Manipulation Destructive Ability: Small Town Level (Should be physically stronger than her sister), higher with her Semblance (Her power increases as she takes more damage) | At least Small Town Level (Much stronger than before, Knocked Taiyang, a professional Huntsman, back several feet with a single punch), higher with her Semblance Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 2532, Kept up with Mercury Black, Comparable to Blake) Lifting Ability: Class M (Stronger than Ruby and comparable to Nora), higher with her Semblance Striking Ability: Small Town Class, higher with her Semblance | At least Small Town Class, higher with her Semblance Durability: Small Town Level (Should be stronger than Ruby Rose) | At least Small Town Level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range to Tens of meters with gauntlets Intelligence: Yang is a highly skilled fighter, being able to outmatch groups of enemies and monsters much larger than herself in hand to hand combat. Her fighting style is much more aggressive than that of her teammates, bearing resemblance to a combination of boxing and kickboxing. However, her brawler fighting style is representative of her personality, as her anger, one of her main assets in battle, can lead her to act predictably. After losing her arm in an encounter with Adam Taurus and gaining a mechanical replacement, she spent several months receiving one on one combat training from her father, a professional huntsman, as well as learning how to balance her driven and positive nature without overconfidence or agitation) Weaknesses: Hot-headed, Not very skilled fighting against opponents whose fighting style revolves around kicks as well as opponents who are adept at dodging attacks (Which is how she was beaten by Neo), Continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left weakened or even incapacitated. | Suffers from PTSD from losing her arm (Which manifests as her left arm shaking), Continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left weakened or even incapacitated Versions: Volume 1-3 | Volume 4-5 Other Attributes List of Equipment: Ember Celica (Ranged Shot Gauntlet) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ember Celica:' Yang's primary weapon is a former pair, now singular, of gauntlets known as Ember Celica. When Yang throws a punch, she can shoot explosive rounds from Ember Celica for ranged attacks, although not every single jab activates the weapon. Yang has two types of ammunition she can utilize with Ember Celica; Standard Shells and Red Shells. Standard shells create pulses of raw kinetic energy that have no solid projectiles, while Red Shells are a solid projectile that explodes on contact. Ember Celica also has powerful recoil, which can be utilized to augment the force of her punch and accelerate her movements, the force being able to launch her high in the air. She can also use her Ember Celica as a form of armor when defending against attacks in unarmed combat. After the events of "Heroes and Monsters", Yang only has one Ember Celica, due to her lost arm. **'Quake:' Yang strikes the ground, creating a shockwave that knocks enemies back and shatters the ground beneath her. **'Sunbreaker:' Yang unleashes a devastating uppercut, launching herself off the ground and knocking anyone hit into the air. **'Blast Wave:' Yang punches with enough force to release a series of three large shockwaves that increase in size as they travel away from her. *'Semblance: Wreathed in Flames:' Yang's Semblance is the ability to absorb energy from the damage she's taken, and redirect it twice as hard at her opponent, effectively making her faster and stronger with each hit. Her ability also causes her eyes to change color from lilac to red, which is a "side-effect" of her Semblance, though it does occasionally happen outside of combat. When using her Semblance, she draws power from her hair. However, Yang's Semblance does not grant her invincibility, and she does take damage from her opponents, as shown when Adam Taurus cuts her right arm off with Wilt and Blush. Although a powerful Semblance, Yang is unable to power it up without taking damage first, and fighters well-versed in dodging attacks can frustrate Yang, making her attacks predictable and easily avoided, rendering the added power useless. Her anger also causes her to unintentionally activate her Semblance, even if she is not in a battle. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:RWBY Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Internet Category:Cartoons Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Hunters Category:Comic Relief Category:Gun Users Category:Berserkers Category:Hax Category:Tier 7